


Good Vibrations

by LPSunnyBunny, mulbeary (cl0wnf11sh)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackmail, Car Sex, Cockwarming, Cousin Incest, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Homophobic Language, Humanstuck, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Alternating, Sex Toys, Slurs, Somnophilia, Trans Eridan Ampora, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex with a Trans Male Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0wnf11sh/pseuds/mulbeary
Summary: Eridan didn’t want to go on a vacation with his family, so Cronus volunteers to watch him since he’s on winter break.Eridan probably should have just gone on the vacation.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Eridan Ampora
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Cronus knows he’s a bastard and he can’t bring himself to give two shits about it.

It’s been a while since he’s gotten to spend any ‘quality time’ with his dear cousin Eridan, in fact they haven’t really seen each other for more than a handful of minutes in passing since they were like… what, nine? Ten? Something like that.

Now Cronus is in college and it’s winter break and Eridan’s thrown a shitfit like the brat he is about not wanting to go on vacation with the rest of the family. So here Cronus is, hanging out in his uncle’s big as fuck, rich guy house, with Eridan for a little more than a week to ‘watch him’ while the rest of the family is on the sweet vay-cay off in who the fuck knows where somewhere on the other side of the country.

Point being, that Cronus and Eridan are very very alone, Cronus is very bored since none of his friends are answering their damn phones, and Eridan is very

_very_

rapeable.

Oh, Cronus is sure that Eridan doesn’t  _mean_ to be- but Cronus is a man with needs and Eridan is a brat that needs teaching his place with a cunt that should be stuffed full of dick.

Cronus’ dick, to be specific.

So he waits long enough to be sure that their dear family won’t be coming back (so a solid 18 hours, his restraint is incredible, really) before hipchecking Eridan’s bedroom door open and saying, lit cigarette in his mouth, “hey, chief, look alivwe, wve’re gonna have some fun.”

  
  


Eridan is, overall, not a gigantic fan of his cousin, but he thinks this arrangement is much preferable to having to go on vacation with his insufferable family, no matter how loudly they called him ungrateful. Sure, he has to share the house with that too-loud, womanizing slob for a while, but he’ll probably be out of the house most of the time with his stupid buddies and Eridan will have the place all to himself, so he can finally, finally have some goddamn peace and quiet.

His family took off yesterday evening, and he’s spent the day in a miraculously quiet house, keeping to himself and staying out of Cronus’s way- making an effort to be civil, of course, but there’s obviously a little distaste there.

He’s just getting into a good book when Eridan’s door smacks open. He looks up with a scowl, putting in a bookmark and setting the tome down on his pillow.

“Wwhat, do you wwant me to go do a keg stand with you or somethin’? Just- leave me alone, Cro, I’m busy. And please don’t smoke in my room, the smell lingers for fuckin’ ages, alright?”

  
  


Cronus grins at Eridan in response and kicks his door shut behind himself. “I’m thinkin’ somethin’ a little more  _hands on_ .”

He’s feeling rather magnanimous, though, so he strolls across the room and drops his cigarette into Eridan’s water. Problem solved.

Then he’s swinging around and onto the bed, straddling Eridan’s thighs, and sinking one hand into Eridan’s hair, yanking his head back.

“Anyone fucked you yet, cuz? Or are you a prissy little vwirgin wvho ain’t got his vw-card punched yet.” Cronus purrs, his other hand grabbing Eridan’s waist and squeezing lightly.

  
  


“The hell does that-“

Eridan’s voice very abruptly cuts out as Cronus comes at him, opening his mouth to bitch him out for dropping his cigarette in his fucking  _water-_

And then he’s on his bed, and grabbing him, and oh no, oh no, oh no.

His first instinct is to start kicking, letting out a strangled noise and flailing in his grip before letting out a yelp as his head is yanked painfully back, his cousin’s hand tangled in the purple streak he carefully re-dyes every month.

“Has anyone- _wwhat the fuck?_ Wwhat are you _talkin’_ about?” The hand on his waist only intensifies the spikes of fear that are already shooting through him, and he slaps his hand away, eyes wide and face red. “I dunno wwhat kind of macho bullshit you’re pullin’, but you need to get your filthy hands off me this _instant._ ”

  
  


Eridan bucks and squirms like the brat he is, slapping at Cronus’ hand. God, the blush on his cheeks is so fuckin pretty, though- so Cronus grins and squeezes his grip in Eridan’s hair a little tighter, pulling his head back a little more.

“So that’s a no, then- my little cuz, still a vwirgin.” Cronus laughs, dropping his weight a little more onto Eridan’s thighs, keeping him pinned. “That’s fantastic.”

“You see- here’s howv things are goin to go, Eridan.” Cronus purrs, leaning in close so that their faces are inches apart. “It’s just you an’ me in this house, all alone, for a wveek. Today you’re gonna put that bratty mouth of yours to wvork and suck my cock. Tomorrow, maybe I’ll pin you dowvn and fuck your thighs. Wvho knowvs? Keep makin’ me happy, though, and I wvon’t touch that swveet cunt of yours and steal your vwirginity. Sounds like a deal?”

  
  


Cronus yanks his head back further and squishes him down on the bed with his weight, and there hadn’t been much room for denial before, but now it’s unavoidably clear what Cronus means to do.

“Ugh, just- get the fuck away from me, I’m not-“ but Cronus just keeps talking, mouth close enough that he can smell his breath. His face is still red, and his eyes look suspiciously shiny, jaw pressed into a firm line. For a second, he looks like he’s about to spit in Cronus’s face, but-

No. He has to be smart about this. He’s smart. “Fuckin’- whatever. Letch. I’ll let you do that, just don’t touch me anywhere else.”

He swallows hard, setting his jaw, and quietly tries to convince himself that he has any choice in the matter.

“…Please.”

  
  


Cronus’ tongue swipes out along his lower lip, a hungry expression on his face. He honestly wasn’t expecting Eridan to agree so easily- that means he gets to draw this out, really play with him and have some  _fun._

“Right.” He says. “Open up, then- don’t wvant to keep me wvaiting, do you?”

He goes up on his knees, lets go of Eridan’s hair, and undoes his belt. He gets his mostly-hard dick out without any fanfare and then it’s there, out in the open, inches from Eridan’s face.

“Get fuckin’ to it, wvould ya? Might get impatient for something more if you take ten years to actually do anything.”

Oh, Cronus is going to  _enjoy_ this.

  
  


Eridan grimaces, pulling back a little as he lets go of his hair, shoulders hunched around his ears. He makes a face when he pulls his dick out, staring at it for a second, before carefully, slowly scooting backwards so he’s not under him anymore, just kneeling in front of him.

“Okay, okay, fuck, just gimme some room. I knoww wwhat I’m doin’ here.”

He leans forward, taking the head of his cock into his mouth for a few seconds, trying not to make a noise at the taste of him on his tongue. He laps over the slit, sucking lightly, trying to lull Cronus into a false sense of security-

And then, abruptly, he pulls off, aims a punch in the vague direction of Cronus’s crotch, and scrambles off the bed to run for the door.

  
  


Cronus watches with a hungry satisfaction as Eridan leans in, takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. He’ll let Eridan go at his own pace for a bit, but then he’ll-

Pain punches right into the core of him, driving his breath from his body, and Cronus wheezes, curling in on himself.

The little brat  _punched him in the dick._

Oh, Eridan is going to regret that. It’s right to rapetown- and Cronus  _isn’t_ going to be gentle.

He lunges off the bed and for Eridan. His legs are wobbling with pain, but he’s still bigger than Eridan- so he collides with him right into the closed door.

“You should’nt’a done that.” Cronus growls, sinking a hand into Eridan’s hair and slamming his head into the door once. Fuck the bed- Eridan gets the floor like a fucking _bitch_.

He turns and pulls Eridan away by the hair and chucks him to the floor. Eridan goes sprawling on his back and Cronus slams his foot right between Eridan’s legs, stepping down onto Eridan crotch.

“That wvas a mistake, cuz.” Cronus leers down at Eridan, grinding his heel down against his clothed pussy. “Now I’m goin’ to rape this pretty cunt of yours- I hope you enjoyed your time as a vwirgin.”

  
  


For a second there, Eridan actually thought he was going to escape. He wasn’t entirely sure of his plan, after that- grab something to threaten Cronus with, maybe, or call the cops, or lock him in his room, or something like that, but he was planning on working it out when he came to that.

Unfortunately, before he gets the chance to, the air is knocked out of him as he’s smashed against his closed door, shouting in pain at the sudden yank at his hair as he crashes bonelessly into the floor. He’s still for a second, breathing heavily, before shrieking as Cronus  _kicks him in the cunt,_ the pressure of his foot holding him down.

The grinding pressure might’ve felt good if it weren’t for… everything else in the situation, but as it is, it only makes him hiss and uselessly try to scrabble away, breath choppy through his ragged, uneven breathing. “I- I’ll- I’ll fuckin’  _kill you_ if you touch me, Cro, I’m not your whore, I swear to god I’ll make you wish you were never born if you don’t get the fuck away from me.”

(Eridan’s always liked to talk a big game. It’s never been at all intimidating, and the fact that he’s on the floor and shaking doesn’t really help matters.)

  
  


“Right, _that’s_ wvhat you’ll do.” Cronus drawls. Eridan’s trying to scramble away, spitting embarrassingly weak threats, so he could not give less of a shit as he sinks to the floor, grabs Eridan’s knees, and drags him in. “I havwe a better idea.”

He grins viciously.

"You can scream and cry and struggle all you wvant, because now  _this-_ "

He grabs Eridan’s cunt and grips tightly,

“-belongs to me for an entire wveek. I wvonder how long it’ll take before you break?”

He lets go and grabs for Eridan’s pants, forcing them down and yanking them off roughly, tossing them to the side. He brings his hand  _cracking_ down on Eridan’s cunt, a hand on one of Eridan’s knees, pinning it to Eridan’s chest.

“You’vwe alwvays been a stupid brat, Eridan.” Cronus says, smacking Eridan’s pussy again and again. “Wvhat you need is a good, hard rape- somethin’ to _really_ put you in your place.”

  
  


He kicks and spits as best he can, but Cronus just drags him in like he’s nothing, and his whole body jerks when he grabs him through his pants again, letting out a strangled yelp.

There’s another attempt to scramble away when Cronus lets go of him for a moment, but then he’s just yanked right back in as his pants come off, leaving him in just a sweater and a pair of black briefs. The fact that he’s not entirely bare, though, doesn’t at all protect him from the sudden, shocking pain of being slapped.

He’s exposed, one leg folded up against his chest as the other one shakily kicks at his side, unable to silence the little grunts and gasps of pain as Cronus hits his cunt with the flat of his hand over and over again, hips jerking with the impact. His face is flushed and hot, chest heaving, and his voice comes out cracking and strained. “I’ll, I’ll kill you, lemme go, Cro, stop,  _stop it-_ ”

  
  


Cronus laughs and lays one last smack to Eridan’s pussy. “No you wvont,” he leers. He lets go of Eridan’s leg to yank at his briefs, tugging them off and tossing them aside, catching both of Eridan’s knees and forcing them open, putting one of his knees on each of Eridan’s legs to pin them down.

“Oh, _look_ at you.” Cronus grins wide as he takes two fingers and runs them up through Eridan’s folds. They come away slick. “Keepin’ yourself nice and smooth, huh? Damn. It’s almost like you wvere _hoping_ to get this pretty cunt of yours fucked.”

He lays another smack against Eridan’s bare, shaved cunt now that it’s fully exposed, but this time he grinds his hand over it, rubbing the heel of his hand against Eridan’s clit, fingers sliding through his wetness. Then he’s pulling back and wiping his hand on Eridan’s stomach and grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

“Smile for the camera, cuz.” Cronus coos as he starts snapping photos. “I’m gonna get a nice little album for us to share- first fuckin’ set is gonna be this pretty virgin cunt of yours before and after I rape it.”

  
  


Eridan doesn’t stop fighting for a second, kicking and scratching and growling with all his might, but at this point it’s more to be able to tell himself he isn’t giving up then anything else. Even when he manages to land a hit, the strikes just glance off his more muscular build, not nearly enough power behind them.

Then, his underwear is stripped off and Cronus is actually  _touching_ him, rubbing his pussy with his rough, calloused fingers. He can’t help but let out a strangled, anguished noise, head thumping back against his wooden floor as he wraps one slender hand around Cronus’s wrist, uselessly trying to tug it away.

(He doesn’t know why he’s wet. He supposes it might be better that he is, that it might hurt a little less, but in the moment he’d rather have it hurt as much as possible then to seem like he’s enjoying this.)

His head feels staticky. There’s a high-pitched sort of whine in the air, and as Cronus pulls back, he realizes with a drop in his stomach that it had been him making that noise. Then, his mind clears enough to realize that Cronus is holding his phone, hears the noise of the shutter, and tries to cover himself with clenched, shaking hands. It’s only starting to set in, that there’s nothing he can do- that his cousin is about to rape him, and there’s nothing he can do about it- but the idea fills him with so much terrified anger that he can’t even think of laying back and taking it.

  
  


Eridan tries to fight, tries to cover himself- Cronus got some good shots, but he could definitely get better ones, so he snatches up Eridan’s hands and holds them out of the way with a tight grip.

“There wve go, pretty and on display.” Cronus purrs and snaps a couple more pictures- his cousin’s pretty folds nice and open from his legs being spread wide. “Wvhat a gorgeous sight. It’s almost a shame that I’m gonna _ruin_ it.”

He snaps a couple blurry pictures of Eridan’s face which, eh, good enough, he can always get more of  _those_ later, and shoves his phone back into his pocket. He lets go of Eridan’s wrists and gets his cock out again, giving it a couple of strokes and leering at Eridan.

“You wvanna beg me to stop?” He asks as he shifts in and adjusts them so that he’s no longer kneeling on Eridan, one leg getting draped over his thigh and the other being pinned up against Eridan’s chest with a hand. His other hand is on his cock, of course, holding it as he slides its length over Eridan’s folds, getting it slick. “Maybe if you do it nicely enough and ask me not to rape you I’ll change my mind, you knowv? I can be nice, if you ask properly.”

He presses the tip of his cock to Eridan’s entrance and waits, a mean,  _hungry_ grin on his face.

  
  


Eridan only thrashes harder when Cronus aims the camera at his face, breath abruptly picking up speed as he frantically shakes his head, trying to hide from it, but it’s not long until he drops that and leans back over him, the hard press of his cock unable to ignore as it rubs against his thigh. Then, it’s bumping up against his clit, and he lets out a strangled, fearful noise in the back of his throat, straining to pull his hips away.

Cronus speaks, and Eridan goes quiet for a second, panting heavily, struck dumb by the feeling of his cousin’s cockhead rubbing right up against his unprotected cunt. He’s probably bluffing, he knows that, he just wants to make Eridan embarrass himself and rape him anyway, but he finds himself speaking despite that.

“Don’t. Please, just- Don’t, don’t, don’t-” His voice comes out rasping and low, not quite the kind of cute begging he might’ve hoped for, but seeing the frozen, fearful anticipation on his face just might be reward enough. “Hhh. Don’t put it inside me.”

  
  


Eridan does it, begging low and fearful and Cronus relishes in it, in the  _power_ he has over his little cousin, in the fear he’s causing.

“Your begging needs work, Eri.” Cronus says, “That wvas pretty pathetic. You didn’t even ask me not to rape you.”

He’s going to  _savor_ this. Fuck, maybe he should record it. Actually, he  _definitely_ should record it. Despite having just put his phone away, he takes it right back out again, uncaring of how dumb that might be.

“I’ll give you another try.” Cronus says, as he switches to video. He prods the tip of his cock against Eridan’s hole and then pulls back to rub his length over Eridan’s folds again, starting the video. “Go ahead and beg nice and pretty- maybe I wvon’t rape you after all if you cry hard enough.”

He’s getting a real nice shot of his dick rubbing over Eridan’s pretty cunt- so he shifts it upwards to get Eridan’s face, too.

  
  


Eridan’s breathing picks up as Cronus presses his cock harder against his slit, tensing at the expectation of it pushing in, before he makes a punched-out little noise when he pulls back and pulls out his phone again. He just stares dully at the camera for a second before laying back against the floor with his hands over his face, thighs shaking, biting his lip so hard that he tastes blood.

“ _Don’t-”_ He stops. It just comes out sounding angry and scared and demanding again, and that won’t help anything. He fights down the sick feeling rising in his chest and pulls his hands away from his face, his voice shuddering. "I don’t wwanna get raped, Cro. Please don’t rape me, I don’t wwanna get raped. It’s gonna hurt, just- put it awway, _please._ "

  
  


" _There’s_ the ticket." Cronus coos. “That’s howv you should be beggin’, cuz. Nice and desperate.”

Eridan even showed his face on camera! How cute. Too bad Cronus is a bastard.

“It’s too bad you punched me like that- ain’t no wvay I’m stoppin’ now.”

He returns the camera shot to where his cock is pressing against Eridan’s pretty cunt and films as he pulls back and slowly presses the head of his cock inside- capturing forever the taking of Eridan’s virginity.

He groans as  _tight_ wraps around the head of his cock, staying there for a moment, savoring his cousin’s virginity- and then he bucks his hips and  _shoves_ his cock in to the hilt, slamming it all in in one brutal thrust.

  
  


For a few seconds, Eridan is nearly, nearly hopeful that Cronus will leave him alone, at least for a little while. Maybe to be able to tell himself that he’s a good guy, maybe for the feeling of power, whatever. He holds his breath, and hopes.

And then Cronus opens his mouth again, and all his hope flies out the window. He lets out a high-pitched yowl as he feels his cock pressing against him, forcing his cunt open, and yanks his hands away to desperately claw at Cronus’s arms, his short nails leaving angry read lines in his skin.

Cronus pauses, and it still feels  _bad_ , the stretch of his cockhead pressing into him, and then a throaty scream is forced from his throat as Cronus suddenly pushes the rest of his cock into him.

He’s a little wet, but it’s not nearly enough. He’s so tight that he’s nearly uncomfortable around Cronus, his breaths coming heavy and ragged as he continues to claw at his cousin’s chest, arms, face, whatever he can reach. His legs jerk where they’re held open by Cronus’s hips, and he frantically kicks, his socked feet battering helplessly at Cronus’s legs and ass. “Ffhh- get it out,  _get it out, getitoutgetitout-“_

  
  


God _damn_ is Eridan tight. Cronus grinds a couple of times as Eridan thrashes and wails, capturing it all- and then he finally ends the recording and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

“Shit, cuz, can’t believe no one’s done this yet-” Cronus groans, grabbing at Eridan as the brat’s nails rake across him in annoyingly stinging ways. He leans in and pins Eridan’s wrists to the floor on either side of his head, leering down at his cousin.

“You’re really _such_ a fuckin’ pretty piece of ass it’s amazing you haven’t been raped yet. You’re fuckin’ _askin’_ for it, with a face like that-” He pulls back and snaps his hips in once, just watching Eridan’s response, " _god_ you’re fuckin’ tight. How’s it feel, takin’ your first cock?"

Everything about this is fucking  _intoxicating_ . Eridan thrashing underneath him, the tight, almost-painful drag of Eridan’s cunt not quite being wet enough for it to be smooth, the fear and pain Cronus knows he’s inflicting- his frat buddies were right. Pussy really  _is_ better when it’s taken by force.

  
  


Eridan just scrabbles at him more and more desperately, biting back a sob as his hands are pinned, still halfheartedly digging his heels into Cronus’s legs in an attempt to inflict whatever pain he can.

He can’t think. There’s only Cronus’s breathing, his laughter, the feeling of his cock burning as it pushes in and out of his body, the smell of him pressed so close and working up a sweat. He just keeps hollering and shrieking, his thighs trembling, the red flush on his face spreading down his neck and chest.

Cronus pulls out a little and then thrusts all the way in again, until Eridan can feel his balls pressing up against his ass. He can feel Cronus getting excited by the struggling, his cock jerking and twitching inside him whenever he tries to pull away, and shudders violently, letting out a few hissing, shaky breaths. He stares at Cronus with slightly glazed eyes as his limbs finally still their thrashing, and then he’s pulling back, spitting right directly into his face.

  
  


Oh, the little shit  _spits_ on him. Cronus pulls back to wipe his face.

“You fuckin’ little _cunt_.” Cronus growls. “Nowv I’ll make it _hurt_.”

He backhands Eridan across the face before pulling out completely, grabbing Eridan and flipping him over onto his hands and knees.

Smashing his head into the floor with one hand in Eridan’s hair, the other holds his hips up as Cronus lines up his cock and  _thrusts_ right back into Eridan’s pussy with a groan. Just as tight, this way- only now like this, Cronus can fuck him like a  _bitch._

He doesn’t wait this time- with his cock inside of Eridan, he starts fucking. He doesn’t particularly care about how it feels for Eridan- this is about Cronus getting off and humiliating his cousin at the same time. So he snaps his hips as rough and hard as he wants, using his cousin like he’s a toy.

“Fuck, bet it’s awvful humiliatin’ that your first time is a rape, huh, Eri?” Cronus mocks. “Especially one caught on camera- I bet you don’t wvant it spread around to all your friends- the pathetic little social life you havwe wvould be _destroyed_. Look at the bratty Eridan, pinned dowvn and fucked like the rapebait he is- finally gettin’ wvhat’s comin’ to him, ain’t that right?”

  
  


Eridan’s winding up to start screaming at him again when he’s suddenly silenced by a blow across the mouth, head spinning from the impact. He still can’t help the muffled shriek that bursts out of him when he pulls out.

The sudden emptiness is a relief, but if anything, it just makes it worse when he’s flipped over and Cronus rams his hips right back into his ass again. His head thumps into the hardwood, and he lets out an unsteady, miserable groan as he starts to snap his hips forward, his entire body tense and shivering as the overwhelmingly loud noise of skin slapping fills his room.

Cronus is. Cronus is threatening to spread the video around. The idea widens the already-present pit in his stomach, makes him quake. He’s already kind of an outcast at school, and the few people he would consider friends always seem seconds from drifting away.

He images the unfiltered disgust they would level at them if they were to see this. Eridan Ampora, always so proud, having his cunt raped by his own idiot fratboy cousin.

“Dddh- ohh, fuck, don’t- call me that, ‘m not, ‘mnot, _huhh-_ stop, stop, stop-“

  
  


"You’re not wvhat,  _rapebait?_ " Cronus asks mockingly. “Of  _course_ you are.” He grabs Eridan’s hips with both hands and hauls Eridan back on every thrust, a hard  _smack-smack-smack_ that must hurt something  _awful_ for the poor slut.

“It’s a fuckin’ miracle ain’t no one’s raped you before-” Cronus croons, “wvhat wvith that pretty face of yours, beggin’ to be slapped around, those lips made to suck cock, your slender legs for wvrapping around wvaists, and of course-”

He pulls out and then  _slams_ in, hauling Eridan back on his cock to thrust in  _brutally_ hard a couple of times, meant to fucking  _hurt_ , the exertion of it sending sweat rolling down his spine.

“-this _rapeable_ cunt of yours- yeah, you’re some pretty fuckin’ rapebait alright.”

He starts his normal fucking again, just snapping his hips in and using his cousin like the living fleshlight he is.

“So you better fuckin’ learn your place _fast_ , Eri- cause wve’vwe got a wvhole fuckin’ wveek to havwe fun.”

  
  


Cronus pulls him back into the thrusts and it  _hurts,_ deep inside him, shooting from the base of his spine up to his throat as he shrieks at the pain. It’s not just his pussy that hurts- his knees are reddened from being thumped into the hard wood floor, his cheek is still throbbing from being slapped, and the thrusts are so rough and violent that it feels like he’s being spanked.

He’s still wet. He tells himself it’s just his body reacting to being penetrated, not wanting to be hurt, but he can’t help the jolts that run through him as Cronus’s balls slap into his clit over and over again, a shivery, panicky kind of arousal that he wishes he wasn’t feeling. It’s all too much, now. He can barely think, much less speak.

He lets his head loll forward, his entire body shaking, letting out loud, throaty noises of pain and distress as he scrabbles at his own bedroom floor.

  
  


Fuck, the noises that Eridan are making- Cronus can’t get enough of them. All pained and upset and fussy and every single one of them is making Cronus feel  _powerful_ and in control- god, this week is going to be such a fucking amazing week, this was the best goddamn choice in the world.

“Shit, acceptin’ your place already?” Cronus croons, watching Eridan go limp. “That’s a good little slut- that’s howv pretty rapebait aught to be- fussy until you get a real man’s cock in you and then you’re all pretty and wvet and submissivwe.”

He groans as he fucks in a couple of times, nice and hard, and then stills, pumping his cum into Eridan’s cunt.

“Shit, that’s good.” He says, breathless. “Perfect fuckin’ pussy right here, Eri- god _damn_ I still can’t believe you were a fuckin’ vwirgin, that no one’s raped you yet, not with this fuckin’ perfect cunt of yours.”

He pulls back and out of Eridan, reaching for his phone again. “Nowv, roll ovwer and spread those pretty thighs for me, cuz- gotta get those nice after-shots, don’t wve? Your first rape needs to be nice and properly documented.” Cronus purrs.

  
  


Cronus finally stops moving his hips and Eridan slumps, gasping in relief, mind buzzing and empty, before-

His cousin lets out a satisfied groan, above him, and he feels a warm, sticky gush deep inside him. He’s paralyzed by the realization of what’s just happened, panting shallowly, unable to keep his hips from jerking when he pulls out. He’s distantly aware of his cunt throbbing and burning, half pain and half  _need._

He doesn’t listen to Cronus- he only flops down on his side, pressing his thighs together hard, trying to ignore the humiliating slick noise that produces. One last feeble attempt to deny him what he wants.

  
  


Eridan just flops to the side so Cronus rolls his eyes and shoves Eridan over onto his back, pushing his thighs open as he starts taking pictures of Eridan’s ruined pussy, wet and soaked and fucked open, cum starting to dribble out. He raises his phone to take pictures of Eridan’s face, too- his tearstained, vacant expression is  _so_ fucking hot- Cronus will be jerking off to this for  _years_ .

“Damn, Eri.” Cronus coos. “So fuckin’ pretty- you’re just a slutty little rapebait wvhore, aren’t you?” He thumbs roughly over Eridan’s clit. “You wvanna cum, wvhy don’t you go ahead and finger yourself? Better get all my cum out anywvay unless you wvanna get knocked up.”

With that, he switches back to video and waits, sitting back on his heel with a salacious grin.

  
  


Cronus pushes him on his back, kicks his legs open, and he just stares blearily up at his ceiling as he hears the camera-shutter sound effect of his phone go off again, and again, and again.

And-

_Fuck._ He’s not done. He’s touching him again, telling him what to do.

Eridan tries to curl in on himself again when Cronus thumbs over his clit, toes curling with the unwanted stimulation, before letting out a sharp, shaky breath and slowly reaching a hand down. He doesn’t want to do anything Cronus says, but… he wants to avoid the terrifying possibility of being impregnated much more.

He won’t get himself off. He doesn’t want to get off. He just wants to get it  _out._ Still refusing to look at the camera, he boosts himself to sit up a little bit and gingerly pushes his fingers into his cunt, wincing and shivering, before trying to push the load of cum out of himself, sticky whiteness starting to pool under him.

He still bumps his diminutive cock every once and a while, painfully aware of the way it throbs for attention in some twisted response to what’s just happened to him, but he just bites his lip to silence himself and ignores it.

  
  


Eridan isn’t looking at the camera, that’s alright- Cronus is getting a really pretty shot of Eridan’s fingers pushing into his cunt and forcing cum out.

“Come on, Eri, you can do better than that.” Cronus says. “It’s almost like you _wvant_ to get pregnant. Here, I’ll be a good cousin and help.”

He shifts his phone to his other hand, reaches out, and settles the heel of his hand over Eridan’s little cock and starts grinding.

“Gotta make yourself feel good to get it all out, cuz.” Cronus purrs. “Go ahead and cum- I knowv you wvant to.”

  
  


He hates the tone of Cronus’s voice, the teasing way he refers to himself as his cousin, just rubbing in what’s happened. It’s like he’s almost excited at the possibility of fathering an incestuous bastard on Eridan. Fucking disgusting.

(God, why is he so wet?)

He jolts a little when Cronus starts rubbing over his clit, too rough and sudden, and he huffs sharply, still refusing to look at the camera. “I don’t- that’s not, that’s not howw any a’ this fuckin’ wworks-  _shit._ ”

He scrapes out what he hopes is the last of the cum with his fingers, but he almost thinks he can still feel it there. His legs are shaking- his whole body is shaking, actually, but his legs most of all- but he still doesn’t think Cronus pawing at him like this is going to do anything. At least, he hopes not.

The idea of Cronus actually getting him off makes him so upset, in fact, that he risks getting bitchy again, even though his voice is wrecked, shaky, and anything but confident. “I’ll eat my shoes if you’vve evver made anyone cum in your life, you testosterone-addled rapist nitwwit.”

  
  


Cronus just  _laughs_ at Eridan’s words.

“That sounds like a _challenge_ to me, Eri~” He teases. “Alright, let’s see if you can hold back, yeah?” He drops his phone on the floor, camera-up and still recording, pulls Eridan’s hand free and grabs Eridan’s thighs to push them up and back against Eridan’s chest.

Then he’s leaning in and licking a long stripe up Eridan’s folds, tonguing over his dick. “Let’s find out how sensitivwe you are, cuz.” Cronus purrs before circling his tongue around Eridan’s little cock.

Look, Cronus isn’t an unpopular guy. He gets plenty of ladies throwing themselves at him and has gone down on more of them than he’s got fingers on his hand. He knows he’s hot shit because he’s got the experience to prove it, and prove it he does, licking and sucking and fucking his tongue into Eridan, tracing it over his folds and then lapping broadly, teasing over his dick again and again until he latches on and _sucks_ .

  
  


“That wwasn’t a _challenge_ you fuckin’-“

Whatever he’d been about to say is cut off as Cronus pries his legs open and practically dives in, letting out a high keening noise as he slumps back against the ground. This is  _terrible._ He’s  _good at it._

Cronus isn’t unattractive, is the thing. He’s very handsome, in a terribly vain sort of way, but he’d always sort of assumed that he scares off any women he comes into contact with on account of his overwhelmingly vile behavior.

Eridan however, is not thinking about that. Eridan is, instead, shoving weakly at Cronus’s head as he licks into him, letting out wet, gasping noises as he desperately tries not to cum.

If he cums, that’ll prove that he enjoyed this somehow. That he really is just a little slut, waiting for someone to rape him and show him his proper place. He can’t let that happen, can’t let his pride be sullied even further. It can’t happen, he can’t let that happen, it  _can’t-_

Cronus sucks hard on his clit for a few seconds and Eridan’s eyes are rolling back in his head, letting out a shaky, desperate series of gasps as he shakes himself apart on his cousin’s tongue, thighs squeezing hard against the sides of his head as slick floods his mouth.

  
  


Eridan cums, protesting and crying and shaking and it’s  _perfect_ . Cronus laughs and pulls back, wiping his face off before laying a rough, wet slap to Eridan’s cunt.

“Yeah, that’s right Eri.” Cronus coos. “That’s a perfect little slut. You’re made to be raped.” He gives a mocking laugh and another slap to Eridan’s wet folds before sitting back on his heels and grabbing his phone, ending the recording.

“That wvas a fun first time, wvasn’t it?” Cronus sorts himself out and gets to his feet. “Come on down wvhen you’re ready for another go. Don’t take too long, though- I’d hate to havwe to start ruinin’ that reputation of yours.”

With that, he saunters on out of Eridan’s room and heads on downstairs to lounge on the couch in his post-orgasm buzz and watch TV.

  
  


Eridan’s entire body jolts as Cronus gives him one last slap right over his oversensitive pussy, and then just… leaves, leaving Eridan laying on the ground in a heap and trying to catch his breath. It takes him a while to even get together the energy to move, but he eventually hauls himself to his feet and, trembling, starts to dress.

He’ll have to go downstairs eventually. He was barely conscious when Cronus left the room, but he still heard that threat, and no matter what Cronus can do to him, it can’t possibly be worse then that video getting out.

Can it?


	2. Chapter 2

About twenty minutes later, Cronus hears the telltale shuffling of Eridan trying to come down the stairs without alerting him, dressed in clean clothes but still shaky on his feet and red around the eyes.

  
  


Cronus looks up as Eridan comes down. “Hey, Eri.” He says. “Come’re.” He gives a little gesture for Eridan to come on over and stand in front of him.

“Nowv,” Cronus says, as Eridan approaches, “wve’vwe got a wvhole wveek ahead of us, yeah? Let’s make this clear.”

He holds his phone up and wiggles it a little bit at Eridan, moderately condescending. “At the end of the wveek, if you’vwe been good, I’ll delete evwerything on my phone. Nice and easy, just like that.”

He’s not lying, not really. He’ll delete everything on his phone- and he won’t use it to blackmail Eridan. He can be a nice guy, after all. He’ll still keep a copy to jerk off to- but he’ll be nice.

“But, at the end of the wveek, if you’vwe been a fussy brat and not obeyed me… wvell, Pornhub’s alwvays looking for newv material, ain’t it?” Cronus snickers at the idea of thousands of people jerking off to Eridan’s first time being a rape.

“So wvhy don’t you come here and blowv me, just so I can be sure you understand?”

  
  


  
  


Eridan freezes and curses under his breath when Cronus spots him, but he hadn’t really had a plan in mind anyway. Instead, he squares his jaw, and comes on over.

He’s staring daggers at Cronus the whole time he talks, despite the general unsteadiness to his frame, only letting the slightest flicker of hope into his eyes when Cronus says he’ll delete the pictures and videos at the end of the week.

This is still… fucking awful, but it’s not for forever. Just for a week, and then he’ll never be stupid enough to let something like this happen to him again.

Eridan stands there for a second, clenching and unclenching his hands, before slowly getting down on his knees and undoing Cronus’s pants.

  
  


  
  


“Good boy.” Cronus says with a grin. “Glad to see wve understand each other.” He is, of course, completely unphased by Eridan’s glaring daggers, smug and untouchable with his blackmail.

While Eridan gets his starting-to-get-hard cock out, Cronus reaches for the remote. He opens the cable guide and starts skipping to the higher numbers. He scrolls through some titles, picks one that looks nice and suitable, and buys it.

He drops the remote back onto the couch, leans back with both of his arms hooked over the back, and glances down at Eridan. “Try to drawv it out, okay Eri? I wvanna enjoy the wvhole thing to it’s fullest.” He drawls as the opening to a porno starts.

  
  


  
  


Eridan is fairly sure the hot feeling he gets in his stomach as he watches Cronus get hard is disgust. Nothing else makes sense. He reaches forward and wraps his hand around it, giving it a few tentative strokes, before leaning forward and sinking his mouth down over the head again. There won’t be any opportunities for a fakeout this time.

He makes a face at the taste, then at the sound of the remote- is Cronus seriously going to watch TV while he sucks him off?- before his face goes red as what Cronus is saying comes together.

Fuck. He’s watching porn. He’s using Eridan’s mouth like a fucking fleshlight while he watches porn on the TV in his family’s living room.

(It’s definitely disgust. That’s the weird feeling that’s making his toes curl in his socks. No question about it.)

He has some experience with blowjobs, at least, so he closes his eyes and starts to bob his head an inch or two down, hands fisted in his own sweater as he pretends as hard as he can that the cock in his mouth belongs to someone he actually  _likes._

  
  


  
  


Eridan starts bobbing his head in a motion that feels a little bit too  _smooth_ to be brand new and Cronus feels his brows raise a bit. “Oh?” He says, a mean grin sliding onto his face. “My prude cousin has some  _experience_ wvith this, does he?”

“I suppose that makes sense- howv many guys havwe you blowvn so that they’ll be friends with you?” Cronus croons as some bit-breasted bimbo is kissed on the TV. “I bet some of them only keep you around for your mouth, huh?”

“Too good to let anyone fuck your cunt, though- wvhat a fucking brat. Showv yourself off but then don’t givwe up the best bits- you fuckin’ deservwed to be raped for that, cuz.”

He focuses back on the TV, enjoying the warm mouth around his cock as he watches a pretty girl get shoved to the bed, her surprised squeals nice and loud. Just for the sake of it, he turns the volume up a couple of notches so it’s plenty audible over Eridan’s wet noises.

  
  


  
  


Eridan winces when he hears Cronus start to talk again, mocking him for actually having some experience in this sort of thing, and he wants so badly to pull off and bitch him out, but he doesn’t. It wouldn’t be smart.

(The thing he says next hits a little too close, and he squeezes his eyes shut harder, digging his hands hard into the couch cushion to give himself something to hold onto.)

Honestly, it’s almost more humiliating that Cronus isn’t physically forcing him into this- that, for all appearances, he’s doing this willingly. He’s still just sucking on the first two or three inches of his cock, licking at the head occasionally, not willing to risk choking himself by sinking lower.

  
  


  
  


Eridan’s attentions are light and shallow. They certainly feel nice, but Cronus isn’t the kind of guy to settle for ‘nice’.

“Come on, Eri. Put a little more effort into it.” Cronus says as he gleefully fists his hand in Eridan’s hair and forces his head down, making him take a couple more inches so that his cock knocks against Eridan’s throat.

Cronus groans at feeling of it and holds Eridan there for a moment before letting go and slouching back against the couch again. “You’re my cumrag now so you better get used to taking my dick  _properly_ , cuz.”

  
  


  
  


Before Eridan can think of responding, Cronus is grabbing his head and pushing his cock deeper, making his eyes go wide as he pats frantically at his hips, trying to get him to stop. He chokes as it shoves in, his throat twitching around the head.

He’s been pushed down far enough that his nose is buried in Cronus’s thick pubic hair, and he can’t breathe for a few seconds, but when he does his cousin’s musk hits him over the head like a fucking baseball bat, his eyes going half-lidded and his cunt squeezing around nothing.

As soon as he lets go, of course, he draws back with a muffled cough, drooling and shivering slightly, but he only gives Cronus the meekest of glares before starting to suck him off again- this time, much more wet and messy, not quite deepthroating but certainly taking more.

  
  


  
  


Aw, is he pissed? How cute. Eridan’s glare is about as intimidating as a wet kitten, so Cronus just laughs and returns his attention to the porn on the TV. Eridan certainly takes his cue properly, starting to suck properly, using his tongue more and bobbing his head a bit deeper.

Still not deep enough for Cronus’ tastes, though. He’ll let Eridan think he’s getting away with it for a little bit- he likes seeing his cousin actually trying to give a proper blowjob. Jesus, Cronus is gonna have to train him up nice and good, isn’t he?

It feels real nice to get his cock sucked while watching porn, though. Eridan’s mouth is good and wet and warm, just like a living fleshlight should be. He’s going to be giving Cronus’ cock so much special, personal attention- so he better get used to being real up and close with it.

He lets Eridan suck him off for a couple of minutes, letting the porn get into the main bit with the  _real_ fucking- and then says “alright, Eri, time for the real thing.”

He sinks both hands into Eridan’s hair and starts pulling Eridan down onto his cock, getting the whole thing shoved into Eridan’s mouth and down his throat, basically  _bouncing_ his head on Cronus’ dick like he’s jerking off with a fleshlight- because that’s what Eridan is right now, he’s Cronus’ own personal living onahole- made to serve him however Cronus wants.

  
  


  
  


Eridan’s beginning to lull himself into a false sense of security, trying to block out the sounds of the porno behind him and just let his motions be automatic. Then, Cronus grabs him by the hair again, and he lets out a muffled shriek of protest before his cock suddenly shoved into his throat.

His eyes go wide and tear-filled, and he shoves at Cronus’s stomach and hips, gagging around his cock, but Cronus just keeps skullfucking him and utterly ignoring everything else in favor of what’s on the screen. The assault is making him make so many wet, obscene, throaty noises, and his head is starting to spin as his lungs are deprived of air.

It’s not long before his struggling starts to get weaker, and then just stops. He’s still conscious, but he isn’t strong enough to try to hit Cronus anymore, eyes unfocused and teary as his face is shoved into his crotch over and over and over again.

  
  


  
  


Eridan’s gags and protests are so fucking hot, his cousin slapping and shoving at him- but Eridan needs to learn his place, so Cronus ignores them completely as they start getting weaker until the only noises are the wet  _glugs_ of his cock slapping into Eridan’s throat. Eridan is a perfect little fucktoy- just the right amount of bratty to be fun, but gives in real easy when he’s got a cock in him. It’s  _delicious_ .

Cronus yanks Eridan’s head down and holds it there for a moment, just enjoying the choking around him, grinding Eridan’s head down with little shakes back and forth to really make him feel the weight of Cronus’ dick inside of him, and then he pulls him off all the way, grinning at the sight.

Eridan is a fucking  _mess_ , tears rolling down his cheeks, drool slipping down his chin, eyes unfocused and expression slack. “Awv, does it hurt, bein’ used like the cocksleevwe you are?” Cronus croons. He lets go of Eridan’s hair with one hand to thrust his middle and index fingers into Eridan’s mouth, plunging them in as far as they’ll go. His other hand grips tight, not letting Eridan pull away as he rocks his fingers into Eridan’s throat. “God, you’re such a fuckin’ slut. Can’t believwe you wvere a vwirgin this mornin’, not wvith a fuckin’ expression like  _that_ .”

He pulls his fingers out and yanks Eridan back in- only this time, Cronus plants his feet on the floor, holds Eridan’s head in place, and starts fucking his hips up, thrusting his cock into Eridan’s throat.

  
  


  
  


Eridan whines as he’s pulled all the way down, once again forced to breathe in the smell of Cronus’s skin as his lungs burn and his vision tunnels, before letting out a sob of relief as he’s pulled off all the way, hanging limply from the painful grip on his hair. The relief is short-lived, though, because his cousin just starts up fucking his fingers with his mouth instead, pushing them right into his throat. He can’t pull away, so he just kneels there, gagging softly and clutching at the fabric of Cronus’s pants.

He hates every goddamn word that comes out of Cronus’s mouth. He’s not a  _slut._ And he’s definitely not a slut just because he cries and drools when he has a foreign object shoved down his throat. Any productive indignation quickly melts away when he pulls his fingers out again, and his garbled voice manages a half-coherent protest before his mouth is filled again. Only this time, Cronus doesn’t move his head- he holds it still and shifts so he’s braced on the floor, and then starts to fuck Eridan’s face like it’s any other hole for him to use, his balls growing shiny with drool as they slap against his chin over and over again.

(He’s too panic-stupid to really notice, right now, but his cunt is throbbing, slick enough to soak his new, clean underwear. He still swears up and down that he doesn’t like it, he hates it, but between having his face forced against Cronus’s crotch and the overwhelming taste of precum on his tongue, he doesn’t exactly have much of a choice as to how his body reacts.)

  
  


  
  


Cronus groans as he slams his cock into Eridan’s throat and buries it there, chasing his release- it coils in his gut as Eridan gags, tears streaking down his pretty face- and in just a couple of heartbeats Cronus is pulling off enough for just the head of his dick to be in Eridan’s mouth as he cums, sitting on Eridan’s tongue as he pulses ropes of cum into Eridan’s mouth.

“That’s a good fuckin wvhore.” Cronus groans as his hips jerk a little, milking his cum into Eridan’s mouth. He pulls Eridan off, letting go of his hair, and sinks back against the couch. “Fuckin’ swvallowv like a proper slut should.” He orders. “Then get your mouth back on my cock and keep it nice and wvarm, I ain’t finished wvatchin’ this yet.”

  
  


  
  


Eridan is nigh-unresponsive when Cronus pulls his head up and cums into his mouth, most of it dripping down his chin before he can get himself together enough to do as he’s told and swallow.

His head sinks onto Cronus’s thigh when he lets go, utterly exhausted and gasping for breath, but he manages to sit up again before he can be punished for being slow.

He’s not even putting up a bit of protest. Fresh tears still running down his bright-red face, he leans forward and takes his soft cock into his mouth again, letting out the occasional quiet sniff as he lets Cronus use him.

  
  


  
  


Cronus grins to himself and just lounges on the couch, letting Eridan keep his dick nice and warm, enjoying the sight of his cousin completely debasing himself for Cronus’ benefit. It’s so weirdly good, just warm wetness around his soft dick, and he lets himself idly watch the rest of the porno- now that he’s cum, it’s not really that hot anymore, so he just watches a minute or two more before he says,

“Alright, get your ass up here.” He tugs Eridan off his dick and tucks it away, patting his thighs.

  
  


  
  


Eridan just flinches away at first, glaring up at Cronus with a shaky sort of distrust, but he seems to resign himself to following orders after a moment. It doesn’t seem like he wants to go again, so maybe he just wants to sit him on his lap in some gross parody of post-coital cuddling. Legs still a little unsteady, he boosts himself up and sits himself down on his cousin’s lap, sitting uncomfortably stiff and straight-backed.

  
  


  
  


Cronus guides Eridan as he gets onto Cronus’s lap so that he’s got one knee on either side of Cronus’ thighs.

Cronus cups one hand around the back of Eridan’s neck, grinning at his cousin. “Awv, don’t look so sad, cuz.” Cronus croons. “You did pretty good- I’ll make a perfect slut outta you yet.”

His other hand smooths down Eridan’s front- and slips right down into the front of Eridan’s pants. His fingers press between Eridan’s thighs- and Cronus’ eyes light up gleefully.

“Oho, wvhats this?” He croons, rubbing his fingers through the slick there, over Eridan’s wet cunt. “Could it be- you _like_ bein’ my little cockwvarmer?”

He curls his ring and middle fingers up- and presses them right on into Eridan, his other hand still cupping the back of Eridan’s neck firmly.

  
  


  
  


Eridan frowns and tries to look away, but Cronus is still holding him there, squeezing the back of his head with a gentle-yet-threatening strength. He tries to just calm down and enjoy the break from all this torture, but then Cronus touches his stomach before sliding his hand down into his pants, and Eridan’s eyes widen in panic at the same time that Cronus’s light up.

He gasps raggedly, hips jerking like he can’t decide whether to pull away or grind into it, wrapping one hand around his wrist and yanking.

“Nno, no, _no,_ I-“ Just hearing him say that is throwing him into a fucking panic. He starts to raise his voice again, but it’s different, now. Cronus can see how desperate he is not to feel like he chose this, how utterly terrified he is by the idea that this is what he’s made for and that he’s really just wanted this the whole time. (Cronus can tell, too, that the fear is only heightened by the nagging feeling he’s starting to get that Cronus is right.)

“You don’t- you don’t get to fuckin’ say that I like this. You’re makin’ me do this, you’re forcin’ me, you fuckin’ _raped_ me! I didn’t ask for any of it, I wwasn’t askin’ for it just because you got it in your head that I wwas!”

He reaches forward and grabs Cronus by the throat, squeezing hard for a second or two, before his hands abruptly slacken as he remembers the pictures. The videos. His red face goes pale. He isn’t squeezing anymore, but he’s still sat in his lap with his hands resting on his throat and his breath coming in ragged sips, unable to make himself fully retreat or attack.

  
  


  
  


Cronus grins as Eridan protests- but his expression goes wide as his throat is grabbed. Cronus experiences a brief spike of panic- but then Eridan’s hands relax and all of his confidence surges back in.

“You knowv better than that, Eri.” Cronus says, low and smug. “You try any shit like that again- wvell, it’s easy enough to think about wvhat might happen wvith those vwideos, yeah?”

His hand slips from the back of Eridan’s neck- and wraps around his throat instead, gripping firmly, sliding up to tilt his head up a little.

“You’re right, though.” Cronus croons as he hooks the thumb on his other hand and presses it right up against Eridan’s dick. “I fuckin’ raped you. I forced you to do this- I pinned you dowvn and fucked you, didn’t I?”

He curls his fingers inside of Eridan and drags them along his wall with a vicious grin.

“So then wvhy are you so fuckin’ _wvet_ , you slut?” Cronus purrs- and as he squeezes Eridan’s neck slightly, he starts to fuck his fingers into his cousin’s cunt, twisting and deep.

  
  


  
  


Eridan flushes with anger for a moment- he should have just kept squeezing, he’d threatened to kill Cronus if he raped him, he should have manned up and  _defended himself-_

But then Cronus grabs him by the throat instead, and that anger vanishes under a blanket of submissive fear. He reaches up to try and tug his hands away, but he’s just not strong enough.

Cronus rub his cock, cruelly scrapes his fingers along his slick insides, and he can’t quite keep his lip from trembling as his entire body twitches and tenses.

The truth is, nobody’s ever made him feel this good. Even the orgasms he’s had by himself were pale and disappointing, compared to this. It just had to be his cousin raping his helpless body that made him feel like this.

He opens his mouth, something garbled about how it’s not his fault, he isn’t doing it on purpose, half-tumbling out, but soon enough his noises just fade to meaningless whines as Cronus ruthlessly fingerfucks him, making his legs twitch and his toes curl.

  
  


  
  


Eridan goes submissive like a good little slut should- and Cronus laughs at him. “That’s right.” He coos, drinking in the noises that Eridan makes. “You’re just a little fuckin’ slut, cuz.”

He keeps his deep, twisting pace for a couple more thrusts- and then he just starts fucking his fingers into Eridan, hard and fast, the heel of his palm slapping against Eridan’s dick with every push, Cronus holding him in place firmly.

“So wvhy don’t you cum like a slut should- make it nice and noisy.” Cronus says, grinning widely- like a hungry shark, smelling blood in the water. “Squeal like the bitch you are, Eri- fuckin’ _squeal_ for me.”

  
  


  
  


For a few seconds, Eridan only struggles and tries to squirm out of his grip, eyes starting to look shiny with tears, but Cronus just holds him tight and fucks his fingers into him harder. The angle is perfect, rubbing and grinding into his g-spot over and over and over again, and before long he’s just clinging to Cronus’s hands to have something to hold onto instead of trying to yank them away.

He gasps and whines, his teary eyes rolling back in his head, and jolts his hips forward into his touch a few times before letting out a high-pitched groan and cumming hard on his fingers.

He hadn’t wanted to cum, but it had felt so unbelievably  _good._ It rocks through him like an earthquake, his cunt shivering and squeezing around his fingers over and over again, until he’s finally left slumped against Cronus’s chest and quietly sobbing.

  
  


  
  


Eridan cums, noisy and wet and desperate, just like Cronus wants to see. It’s real fucking pretty, watching his bratty, haughty cousin break down and sob just from a bit of fingerbanging- Cronus can’t wait to see all the different ways he’s going to get Eridan to cry for him.

Oh, fuck. The first time he fucks his ass… that’s going to be  _real_ pretty, isn’t it? Cronus’ dick gives an interested twitch at the thought of it, despite having just cum.

“That’s a good little wvhore.” Cronus purrs. He works Eridan through his orgasm until he’s slumped against Cronus’ chest and then takes his hand back, wiping it on the back of Eridan’s shirt. He holds Eridan for just a moment, letting Eridan get a bit of strength back- and then he’s pushing him off onto the couch.

“Alright, off. You’re not done yet- get that mouth of yours back on my dick.” Cronus orders, swinging one leg up to stretch along the cushions, the other kicking out to the floor. “You’re gonna be keepin’ it nice and wvarm all wveek, so get to wvork.”

  
  


  
  


Cronus keeps rubbing him until the orgasm’s run its course, and he’s left slumped against him with his face buried in his shirt as he tries to catch his breath. He’s overcome with a wave of anger at himself, for a moment, but it doesn’t provoke action.

He’s pathetic. Cronus can do whatever he wants with him.

His head’s still dull and spinning when Cronus shoves him back, sprawling shakily across the cushions before sitting up and warily watching Cronus spread his legs. There’s only a moment of hesitation before he’s moving forward and lowering his head, quietly taking his soft cock into his mouth and holding it against his tongue.

  
  


  
  


Eridan settles into place, quiet and meek- and it’s exactly what Cronus wants to see. He grins, the foot on the couch shifting to drape across Eridan’s lower back, idly keeping him in place.

“Good boy.” Cronus purrs, reaching down and sinking a hand into Eridan’s hair. “Nowv stay there like a good cockwvarmer should.” He just holds Eridan in place for a minute as he reaches for the remote, switches off of the porno and starts scrolling through cable channels, enjoying the feeling of his cousin forced to keep his dick warm.

Eventually he picks a channel, some mindless show he’s not honestly that interested in- and pulls out his phone, taking his hand back as he slouches against the arm of the couch, scrolling through social media.

Hm. Cronus really wants to show someone, show how much of a bitch his cousin is- but nah. He’ll refrain. For now. Pounding him together with some of his buddies’ll be fun, though- Cronus has just gotta make sure Eridan’s nice and broken in, first.

“Hey-” Cronus digs his heel into Eridan’s ass, casting him an pointed glance. “Keep the wvhole fuckin’ thing in your mouth, slut, or I’ll make you clean my fuckin’ ass with that bratty tongue of yours.”

  
  


  
  


Eridan wants to try to make some sort of plan, or get his courage up to try and do something else, but he just… can’t.

Something about being in this position just makes his mind humiliatingly blank and fuzzy, like he’s full of pillow stuffing instead of a functional brain. He still glares a little at Cronus when he digs his feet in, but he obeys him anyway, sinking down a little and shivering when his cock makes him want to gag even when it’s soft.

At least Cronus isn’t paying attention to him if he’s paying attention to his phone.

  
  


  
  


Cronus lounges there on his phone for a while- he really is in the lap of luxury now, with his cousin keeping his cock nice and warm as he lies back on his uncle’s disgustingly comfortable couch and does absolutely nothing.

It’s been several minutes, though, and Eridan is still obediently sitting quietly, so Cronus peeks down at him and-

Holy shit.

Eridan looks hazed the fuck  _out._

His expression is soft around the edges in a way that Cronus has never seen- it’s like someone took all the spikey bits of his personality and just buffed them away. Half-lidded eyes, a slack mouth, entire body relaxed and unresisting- shit, it’s so fucking pretty that it makes Cronus want to make Eridan do this every night, just make sure that Eridan is put in his proper place and knows that he’s Cronus’  _bitch._

Unfortunately for both of them, though, Cronus  _does_ have plans for the rest of the day. Sexy plans, admittedly, but plans that mean he can’t stay here with Eridan keeping his dick warm.

He can indulge for a few more minutes, though, enjoying the warmth around his dick without any pressure to move or fuck. Enjoying the way Eridan’s tongue forms a perfect little curve for his dick to rest on, the small little pulls on his dick as Eridan swallows that send pleasurable tingles into his gut.

Eventually, though, he turns off his phone and sinks a hand into Eridan’s hair, tugging his head up. “You like suckin’ on my cock that much, huh?” Cronus grins, wide and mean. “God you’re a fuckin’ wvhore. Alright, get up- wve’re goin’ out.”


	3. Chapter 3

Up until the very moment that Eridan gets his head yanked back, his head is completely empty. He feels like he’s asleep with his eyes open. He feels  _high._ Maybe he just hates this so much that he’s putting himself somewhere else. He hopes that’s it- he doesn’t think he could handle it being anything else.

He coughs a little bit as Cronus’s cock draws out of his mouth, drool running down his chin and connecting his reddened lips to his crotch in strands before he glares at his cousin and shakes his head, halfheartedly trying to throw his hand off.

“Wwh- _goin’ out?_ You’re gonna… do stuff to me? Wwhere people could see it? No fuckin’ wway, I agreed to do this so those photos wwouldn’t get out.” The last vestiges of his confidence were fucked out of him a while ago, and he can only manage a pitiful sort of indignance now, eyes full of fuzzy, half-awake fear instead of the earlier vindictive anger.

  
  


  
  


Cronus snorts as he pushes Eridan back and lets go, tucking his dick away. “I think you should knowv better by nowv than to protest-”

He pushes forwards again, his hand closing around Eridan’s neck as he pins him against the couch arm, squeezing pointedly, “seein’ as you’re my fuckin’  _bitch_ nowv, cuz.” Cronus purrs. He tightens his hand and holds his grip there, cutting the bloodflow to Eridan’s brain for a couple of seconds- and then he lets go and stands up, rolling his shoulders out.

“Get your ass up, if I say wve’re goin’ out, then wve’re goin’ out.” Cronus says. " ‘Sides, it’s not like anyone wvould _care_ if they sawv you gettin’ fucked- wvho cares about sluts?"

He laughs as he slips his keys from his pockets, spinning them on his finger as he saunters away to the front door.

  
  


  
  


Eridan doesn’t even get a chance to try and wriggle away this time. Cronus just pins him down and puts pressure on his throat and he’s still, gasping uselessly, his face going pretty and red-flushed.

When Cronus lets him breathe again, he’s cowed. He’s limp on the couch for a few seconds, but soon enough he’s getting up and staggering after Cronus, hoping he doesn’t look as fucked-out and pitiful as he feels.

  
  


  
  


Eridan follows him, because of course he does. He’s got no choice. Cronus leads Eridan out to his car, gets behind the wheel, and once Eridan is buckled in, pulls away.

California doesn’t exactly get anywhere near freezing, even in December, but for the temperatures they’re used to it’s still  _cold_ . Cronus flips the heat on as he drives- the Ampora house is hardly in the rabble of the downtown city, after all- and it’s not too long before Cronus is parking and switching the car off- and then they’re getting out and Cronus is taking Eridan’s upper arm and pulling him into a shop.

Into a  _sleazy_ shop.

Oh boy.

“Alright, let’s find somethin’ fun, yeah?” Cronus says with a grin- and then he leans in and breathes, “you better come back wvith at least twvo things, Eri- I wvant to see just howv slutty you are.”

Then he slaps Eridan on the back and shoves him down a random isle before strolling away with a laugh.

  
  


  
  


The car ride gives him an opportunity to just sit down and check out, staring blankly out of the car window, only aware of his raspy throat and the sore slickness between his legs in the vaguest sense.

And then, the car stops, and Cronus is hauling him along by the arm. He doesn’t get a good look at the shop sign before they enter, but it doesn’t take more then a second for them to realize what kind of store this is.

God fucking dammit.

He snarls at Cronus halfheartedly, flinching back when he leans in to hiss into his ear, and then he’s pushed into an isle and left alone.

_God._ Cronus seems to know just want to do to make him feel like this is  _his fault._ Whatever he picks out, it’ll be as good as admitting he wants this done to him.

Fuck this. He just wants to go home- Cronus will probably do more weird shit to him then, but at least there’s no way anyone will see anything. He grabs two packages without looking at what they are, and comes stomping down the hallway back to Cronus holding a leather chest harness and a pair of crotchless black panties.

  
  


  
  


Cronus, of course, had immediately strolled off to wander through the store and look at toys that might be fun. He wound up in the clothing and harness section and was poking through things when Eridan returns, his expression furiously upset as he comes over clutching two packages.

Cronus drops the harness back onto the shelf but keeps the panties- and doesn’t even acknowledge Eridan as he reaches for another package and picks it up, tucking it under his arm.

“So fast?” Cronus leers. “I haven’t evwen _started_ lookin’, Eri.”

He tugs the packages from Eridan’s hands- and then he nudges Eridan off again with a mean “Go  _actually_ look this time.”

Cronus actually settles in to browse, now- he left all of  _his_ toys back at home and, well, with Ampora money in his bank account, he doesn’t exactly care about things like  _budgeting_ .

It’s due to this that Cronus ends up with a basket full of things by the time Eridan comes back again. He takes the item from Eridan, shoos him off, and goes to buy everything. With a heavy bag on his arm, he leads Eridan out of the shop and back into the car, tossing the bag in the backseat. They pull away and Cronus laughs, reaching over and grabbing Eridan’s thigh and squeezing firmly, forcing his hand between Eridan’s legs to grope at his pussy.

“Wvasn’t that fun?” Cronus says, tone mocking. "Now wve’re all stocked up to havwe fun _all wveek._ "

  
  


  
  


Eridan spends the rest of the trip wandering around and trying to stay out of sight, a tightness forming in his stomach as he watches more and more packages find their way into Cronus’s basket. Finally, they go, and Eridan is the picture of a frustrated, angry teenager, all crammed up against the door and staring morosely out the window.

That means he doesn’t see Cronus’s hand coming. The sudden groping between his legs makes him bite back a sharp noise, back going abruptly straight and his fingernails digging hard into his own forearms before he reaches down and tries to halfheartedly tug his hand away. “Yeah, real entertainin’, perv.”

Normally he’s a lot better with his insults, but he feels kind of… useless, now. He can’t even do what he’s good at- specifically, being a bitch to people he hates. He turns towards the window again, mouth set in a frown.

  
  


  
  


Cronus stops at a red light and his hand pulls back- and then it sinks into Eridan’s hair and  _yanks_ , tugging his head around so he’s forced to look at Cronus.

“Here’s somethin’ for you to remember.” Cronus purrs. “Wvhen I touch you, you _spread your fuckin’ legs_.” He drops his hand from Eridan’s hair and grabs his thigh roughly again- only this time he yanks Eridan thigh away from his other one and plunges his hand between Eridan’s legs, grabbing his pussy and _squeezing_ roughly, pointedly.

" _Understand?_ "

  
  


  
  


Cronus keeps driving, and Eridan goes back to sulking, not even able to enjoy the small act of resistance he’s put up- and then suddenly his head is being painfully yanked to the side, forcing a cry out of him, eyes going wide as Cronus grabs at his pussy and gropes him painfully rough.

“Hh- uhh, I-“ The tone in Cronus’s voice is dangerous, and he can’t muster even a hint of backtalk this time. He just stares for a second, throat bobbing, before nodding jerkily, still staring daggers at him.

“…I understand.”

  
  


  
  


“Good.” Cronus purrs. He looks back to the road again, slowly massaging Eridan through his pants. He can feel the mound of Eridan’s pussy, soft and yet the hard bone of his hips can be felt. “You’re just a fuckin’ toy now, Eri. Better get used to it.”

He starts driving again as the light turns green- but he doesn’t take his hand away, still touching over and playing with his cousin. Then, when he’s kept things nice and slow for a bit- his hand pulls back and he lightly smacks at Eridan’s thigh.

“Get your pants off.” Cronus orders.

  
  


  
  


Eridan doesn’t move a muscle, still half crammed up against the door and glaring, red-faced, at the cars passing outside. He thanks whatever deities are out there that he’s not getting wet from this (yet), but there’s still a twisty heat building in his stomach, making his toes curl in his shoes as he strains to keep his legs from automatically snapping closed.

Cronus gives him a little smack and tells him to take his pants off, and he can  _feel_ the tirade of insults and the very definitive NO lurking right on his tongue, but… he doesn’t speak. He unbuttons his jeans, mouth pressed into an unsteady line, and starts to shuck them down his skinny thighs, drawing it out as long as he can.

  
  


  
  


Eridan silently obeys-  _excellent_ . The less Eridan talks back, the more fun Cronus can have with him.

So Cronus grins and waits as Eridan takes his pants off, unbothered by the drawn-out motions, and then he’s pushing his hand between Eridan’s legs again and rubbing over his underwear, feeling the shape of his pussy through the cloth, grinding his hand against Eridan’s little dick, squeezing and massaging the soft flesh.

“That’s more like it.” Cronus purrs. “You’re a fuckin’ slut, right, Eri? Spreadin’ your legs for your owvn cousin. God.”

Cronus goes on like this, just idly touching and playing with Eridan, until he finally catches another red light. Then he twists around and reaches for the back seat, quickly rifling through the bag, and pulls out a package- a pair of crotchless black panties. He drops them in Eridan’s lap.

“Put them on.” He orders.

  
  


  
  


Eridan’s hands clench against his chair, but he doesn’t try and tug his hand away again, breath giving the occasional hitch as he’s touched. More then ever, he just feels like an object for Cronus to grab at and twist and use for his desires, completely robbed of all agency.

He bares the touching without a noises, but his stomach clenches when they hit another red light and he pulls away, because that just means he’s reaching for something else. His eyes settle on the panties, and he lets out the barest little noise of distaste before unfolding them and pulling them up over his legs.

He fucking hates wearing panties, even when they’re normal underwear and not this perverted garbage, but… at least they look normal if he keeps his legs closed.

  
  


  
  


“Good boy.” Cronus purrs. “That’s howv a wvhore should dress- alwvays givwin’ easy access to the part of you that matters.”

One more time, his hand dips between Eridan’s thighs- only now his fingers can spread Eridan’s wetness, can touch him directly, massaging at his dick and running through his folds.

“God, you’re easy.” Cronus laughs- and then he’s plunging two fingers into Eridan and rocking firmly, wiggling them into his cousin’s freshly-deflowered pussy.

  
  


  
  


Eridan squeezes his eyes shut and just thinks, as hard as he can,  _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you._ His face is hot from shame, and those fingers stroking over sensitive skin make a knot of painful pleasure grow even tighter in his stomach.

He laughs- Eridan can hear the smirk in his voice- and presses his fingers  _in,_ probing into his insides and stretching his sore pussy all over again, and it feels…

It feels good.

He’s touched himself before, but this is somehow so much better, having these thick fingers crooked inside of him. He knows Cronus isn’t really interested in making him feel good, that he’s just doing this to stake more of a claim on him, but the friction and pressure makes his face go even hotter, suddenly slick and hot around him as he clenches and squirms.

He thinks  _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you_ again, but this time he halfway sort of says it out loud, chest heaving and a lurid red flush spreading down his neck.

  
  


  
  


Cronus can feel the clench of Eridan’s pussy around his fingers- and, even moreso, he can feel how  _wet_ Eridan is.

So when words rush from Eridan’s mouth, low in Eridan’s chest and spiteful and breathy, Cronus just laughs again.

“Yeah?” He doesn’t slow his motions, fucking his fingers into Eridan lazily. “Try sayin’ that wvhen you’re not wvetter than fuckin’ Niagra Falls, cuz.”

His wrist is starting to hurt from the angle- it’s a good thing they’re almost to their destination.

So Cronus slips his fingers free and lays a few wet smacks to Eridan’s pussy, grinding his fingers through his soaked folds, before rubbing his dick, playing with it, then back in his fingers go.

Playing with his cousin’s body like this is fun. Listening to Eridan shift and feeling him squirm and clench just makes Cronus’ dick get harder in his pants- something that will be taken care of shortly. He pulls up under the overpass and parks- he’s taken many a hookup to this exact spot. It’s simple enough to flip the car off, unbuckle his seatbelt and turn in his seat.

“Back to the door, Eri, and spread those legs wvide-” Cronus purrs. “I’m gonna fingerbang your wvet cunt until you _cry_.”

  
  


  
  


By the time the car stops, Eridan’s is buzzing and empty, his mouth hanging open to pant as Cronus mercilessly plays with him. He snaps out of it a little when he unbuckles his seatbelt, squirming fearfully, expecting him to get his cock out and start fucking him again right away.

The promise of more of this torture until he humiliates himself further by crying isn’t exactly  _better,_ but he still shifts in his seat until his back is against the door, legs reluctantly spread and eyes full of loathing.

  
  


  
  


Cronus grins as Eridan shifts and makes himself easy to access. His cunt is so inviting, wet where the fabric of the panties part to show it off, practically  _begging_ for attention.

“Wvhat a pretty fuckin’ sight.” Cronus purrs as his fingers shove right back in, the better angle letting him start to fuck them hard and fast into Eridan’s warmth, his two thick fingers knocking against Eridan’s cervix with every push. Cronus’ eyes, though, stay fixed on Eridan’s expression, _drinking_ in the anger and humiliation in his expression.

“You gonna cum from your cousin fingerin’ you?” Cronus mocks. “Gonna cream yourself like a fuckin’ slut? You’re so fuckin’ _easy_ , Eri- I should’a fuckin’ done this _years_ ago. You could’a been my owvn personal wvhore all this time. Just picture it- family gatherin’s, and there’s you, lettin’ me fuck your cunt in the bathroom, you suckin’ my cock wvhile all the others mingle and make niceities. This is our fuckin’ niceity, ain’t it? You say hello by spreadin’ your fuckin’ legs for me, you slut.”

  
  


  
  


Eridan lets out a weird, choked-back sob when he’s stuffed full of Cronus’s fingers again, thighs shaking with the effort it takes not to snap them closed and start kicking. Despite how wet he is, the thrusting and rubbing inside him feels raw and too-much, fucking too deep into him as his stomach seizes and his toes curl where his feet are awkwardly propped up on the seat and windshield.

He really shouldn’t say anything. He should be quiet, or Cronus will probably do something even worse. He opens his fool mouth anyway.

“Hhhah-hh. Hh. D- Da’s gonna catch you 'ventually. Gonna find out what you did. He’ll beat your ass. Prob’ly kill you.” He can’t get his head straight enough to figure out if that’s any sort of effective threat, but his dad’s terrifying, so. It’s something.

  
  


  
  


Cronus barks a mean-sounding laugh as he leans in more, his grin wide and full of teeth- rather like a shark.

“Yeah?” He croons, mockingly. “He’s gonna find out howv much of a fuckin’ little faggot wvhore his son is? Sure, he might beat my ass- but you’re gonna havwe to _livwe_ wvith that disappointment in his eyes every fuckin’ time he looks at you.”

He yanks his fingers out and slaps over Eridan’s cunt.

“His only son-” _smack_ “a fuckin’ rapebait wvhore-” _slap_ “so wveak and pathetic-” _smack_ “he let his fuckin’ _cousin_ rape him.”

Cronus laughs again- and then three fingers are plunging into Eridan.

“That is, if he evwen fuckin’ _believwes_ you- wvho evwer heard about a boy gettin’ raped?” He mocks, wet gushing around his fingers with every hard fuck in, driving his digits hard and deep, giving Eridan a _proper_ fingerbanging. “So shut the fuck up and _cum_ , you slut.”

  
  


  
  


Eridan bares his teeth in a grimace as Cronus just crowds him in more and fucks into him faster, jolting and crying out shakily when he slaps directly into his sensitive cunt over and over again. He’s afforded no time to recover- before he can even take a breath, Cronus is stuffing him full again, making tears spill down his red face as his whole body bounces with the force of his hand’s motions.

It still feels good. He fucking hates himself, but it feels good. Not just the fingers in his pussy- something about the things Cronus is saying, despite how hateful and disgusting they are, are making something in his chest feel warm and tight. It’s almost… affirming, being called a boy, a faggot boywhore being raped by someone bigger and stronger, even as he desperately wants it all to stop.

He can barely hear Cronus, the sound of blood rushing in his ears is so damn loud, but those words hit him hard enough that his whole body seizes as he cums around his cousin’s violating fingers, clenching over and over again as slick soaks the fabric of the panties, a pitiful whimper forced from between his lips.

  
  


  
  


Cronus laughs again as Eridan cums, jamming his fingers into his cousin and grinding them, enjoying the squeezing of Eridan’s cunt as he cums.

“You’re such a fuckin’ wvhore.” Cronus mocks. “Get your fuckin’ wvet cunt ovwer here and bounce it on my dick.”

He pulls back and shoves his seat back and down as far as it’ll go, undoing his jeans and yanking his cock out, giving it a stroke.

  
  


  
  


Eridan is openly crying by the time Cronus finally stops, his hips jerking into the air as his fingers finally draw out of him. He slumps against the car door, head spinning, just trying to get air in his lungs as his chest heaves over and over again.

He doesn’t even hear Cronus command him- his heartbeat is like a drum in his ears. Why did he cum? Why did he cum before? Why is his body enjoying this- even worse, why is his mind enjoying this?

Does he really deserve it? Should he really give in, just like that? No. No, that can’t possibly be right, and yet…

  
  


  
  


Eridan doesn’t move and Cronus clicks his tongue impatiently.

“Oi.” He says, and grabs Eridan’s wrist, tugging him over. “I said, get that fuckin’ cunt of yours on my dick.” He leers at Eridan. “Or did you cum so hard that it made you stupid?”

He doesn’t care much either way- Eridan’s his toy, so he’s gonna use him.

  
  


  
  


Eridan is like a ragdoll, tugging away from Cronus halfheartedly for a second before giving up and letting his cousin do whatever he wants with his exhausted body. It only takes a few seconds for him to tug him into his lap and position him right, and then he’s slumping against Cronus’s chest as his cock rubs over his oversensitive sex, grinding against his thigh a few times before he’s impaled on it again with a shaky moan.

He’s full again, and the head of his cock keeps jabbing up against the spot inside him that makes him buzz every time he  _breathes._ He whines high in the back of his throat and squirms in Cronus’s lap, only succeeding in grinding his dick further into his body, face buried in his shirt as though seeking comfort from him.

  
  


  
  


Cronus sinks Eridan’s wet pussy down on his cock and groans at the squeeze. Fuck, his cousin’s cunt really is perfect- and Cronus is the only one who’s ever touched it. He raped Eridan, stole his virginity, and that experience will  _forever_ be Cronus’.

Eridan is squirming and whining, his hips rocking a little, and Cronus reaches for his pocket, pulling out his smokes. It’s a bit of an awkward reach around Eridan’s shoulders, what with his cousin burying his face in Cronus’ chest and all, but Cronus slips one out and lights it, humming in enjoyment as the nicotine curls into his lungs in a pleasant warmth. There’s nothing better than this- a smoke in his hand and a warm cunt on his dick.

“Come on, Eri.” Cronus purrs, his free hand grabbing Eridan’s hips. “Wvork those thighs of yours- my cock ain’t gonna cum by itself.”

He guides Eridan into a rocking motion, grinding his cousin back and forth on his dick, watching him with a pleased expression as he blows out a plume of smoke.

Then he starts fucking his hips up, bouncing Eridan on his dick.

  
  


  
  


Eridan goes quiet and still for the most part as Cronus reaches around him and lights his cigarette, letting out the occasional quiet groan into his shirt as his hips shift back and forth, trying to adjust so he doesn’t feel so overfull and always just managing to work himself up more. He sits up with a soft noise at the hands on his hip, and doesn’t resist the attempt to guide his motions, continuing to grind and bounce in a steady rhythm.

It feels good, rubbing inside him, filling him up so much. Cronus tells him he needs to work to make him cum, and there’s another little pang of fear, because Cronus cumming inside of him is bad- but then he thinks about how it felt, his cousin snarling in pleasure as his cock throbbed and flooded him with sticky warmth, and his mouth falls open as he bounces a little bit faster.

The smoke is kind of filling the car, making the air stale and close, and he feels even more lightheaded every time he inhales what Cronus breathes out. It makes it easier to not think about how terrible this is, how humiliating- he can just move his hips and feel too-good and do what Cronus wants him too, still hiccuping with half-shed tears with every smack of their hips connecting.

  
  


  
  


Eridan is so fucking sexy, with tears slipping down his cheeks and his expression glazed, just a fucked-out, mindless whore for Cronus’ entertainment.

It hasn’t even been a fucking  _day_ . God, his cousin really is meant for this, isn’t he? His cunt should be stuffed full of dick all the time, regardless of if he wants it or not. It’s clearly Eridan’s best quality, how good his pussy is.

Cronus takes a long pull and yanks Eridan’s hips down, grinding him forcefully onto Cronus’ dick- and then he blows smoke directly into Eridan’s face.

“Wvhat a wvhore.” Cronus mocks. “You’re fuckin’ pathetic, Eri. You’re squeezing my cock like you’re desperate for it. Like you _wvant_ to be raped.”

He grins, wide and cruel, and takes another pull. His hand leaves Eridan’s hip to sink into his hair, pull Eridan’s face in close to his, smoke rolling from his mouth as he leers and says,

“You’re just a fuckin’ pathetic piece of rapebait, ain’t ya?”

  
  


  
  


Eridan lets out a low little moan as his hips are yanked down into Cronus’s lap over and over again. He can feel how shamefully wet he is, completely soaking his panties even with the crotch missing, and something in him shivers in excitement every time Cronus says something horrible and filthy even through the urge to just start scratching and biting lurks in the back of his mind.

He doesn’t know what’s happening to him. He doesn’t know if it’s going to  _stop._ Will he be able to go back to normal when they get home and Cronus gets bored of him, or when Cronus leaves and his family comes home? Will he be able to go back to normal, or will he just be this wreck begging for the thing he’d begged him not to do before, begging for more rape?

That question seems very important, but at the same time, it pales next to just bouncing on Cronus’s cock and listening to his beautiful voice, lungs and face and cunt all fire-hot.

Cronus grabs him by the hair and drags him in, and Eridan is suddenly overtaken by the urge to nuzzle into his neck and breathe him in, rolling and grinding back and forth over his cock without any guidance from his hands. The sounds they’re making are  _obscene,_ slick and skin and noisy fucking, and

Eridan

Nods.

Yes. That is what he is. He’s a dumb little faggot who loves his cousin’s cock pumping him nice and full. Cronus said it himself, and how could he possibly be wrong?

  
  


  
  


Eridan nods.

Eridan  _nods_ .

Fuck, holy shit- Eridan’s a fucking whore. Holy shit. He was a fucking virgin just  _hours_ ago and now he’s moving his hips and bouncing on Cronus’ dick and agreeing that he’s a whore.

Cronus laughs. He grins up at Eridan and holds his hair tight. “God you’re fuckin’ pathetic.” He coos. “Someone should’a raped you  _years_ ago, you could’vwe been a stupid wvhore this entire time. It’s a fuckin’  _miracle_ no one did- a pretty cunt like yours ought to be fuckin’ stuffed full all the goddamn time.”

God, and what a pretty cunt it is. Cronus is certain that Eridan’s pussy is  _easily_ up in the top five pussies he’s ever fucked- it’s so goddamn perfect, Eridan bouncing it on his cock.

He’s going to cum soon, he’s going to creampie his slutty cousin’s cunt. His cousin, who’s moving his hips with a mindless, humiliated, desperate expression- Cronus takes another drag and blows the smoke into Eridan’s face again before snapping his hips up, chasing his peak.

“Your cunt’s fuckin’ perfect, Eri.” Cronus groans. “So goddamn perfect.”

He slams up into Eridan and grinds hard as he cums, thick pulses of hot cum filling up his cousin’s pussy.

  
  


  
  


Cronus’ voice keeps getting louder, more rough with pleasure, and he feels weirdly giddy that it’s his body that’s making that happen. The words aren’t entirely landing, but the ones that do hit hard, and all he can do is rut his hips harder.

Cronus starts fucking up into him again, his perfect cock getting even more big and hard, and Eridan’s sobbing, miserable and ecstatic and begging for it to stop and  _never wanting it to stop._

He feels Cronus cumming into him, coating his sore insides and making him whine in the back of his throat. His hands are still fisted in his cousin’s now-grimy t-shirt, his whole body trembling, and he only has to urgently move his hips a few more times before he’s cumming again with the same slutty whine.

  
  


  
  


Cronus relaxes back into his seat as he comes down from his orgasm, breathing heavy and satisfied- only to realize that Eridan is still grinding hard and desperate down onto Cronus’ still-hard dick.

And then he cums.

Eridan fucking cums, whining pretty and  _loud_ and with a hazy, far off expression that Cronus has only seen before in fucking mindbreak hentai, open and ready for someone to come in and  _use_ them.

Shit, this is gonna be easier than he thought.

He puts out his cigarette, sinks both his hands into Eridan’s hair, and drags him in so their faces are almost touching.

“You’re a fuckin’ cumdump,” Cronus mocks. “A pathetic little ||faggot|| for men to use wvhenevwer they wvant, isn’t that right?”

  
  


  
  


Eridan is lost. His hips jerk and twitch a few times as he starts to slowly come down from his orgasm, sniffling and trembling, an absent expression on his reddened face. He lets out a low little moan when Cronus tugs him closer, talking at him with a cruelly sweet voice, but it barely gets through to him.

He shudders, and nods, because that’s probably the answer Cronus is looking for. He’s still hard inside him, somehow. He leans forward, raising his hips a little as his face presses into Cronus’ neck, and trembles as his cock slips out of him to slide against his thigh, followed by a few sticky drips of cum.

  
  


  
  


Oh, Eridan is  _super_ out of it. Cronus laughs again, his fingers gripping Eridan’s hair tight, as he just breathes, enjoying the feeling of Eridan’s body on top of his.

“Alright, off-” Cronus says, nudging Eridan back into his own chair. “Wve’re goin’ home so you can get cleaned up. Get your pants back on.”

He grabs Eridan’s original underwear and tosses it in the backseat. Eridan can wear his slutty crotchless panties or nothing at all. Cronus grabs some napkins- ugh, rough- out of his middle armrest compartment and wipes his dick off before tucking it away, fixing his seat, and starting the car again.

It’s a simple drive home, Cronus spending most of it in a smug, gloating silence as he enjoys the afterglow of a nice orgasm with his slut of a cousin.

**Author's Note:**

> Cronus is played by [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
